


FFXIV Write 2020 — Crux

by Alahra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahra/pseuds/Alahra
Summary: Amaurot's Convocation welcomes the arrival of the latest appointee to the Fourteenth Seat.
Kudos: 9





	FFXIV Write 2020 — Crux

**Author's Note:**

> Patch 5.3 spoilers! The version of the 14th presented here is the one that I use for my own Warrior of Light, but is left pretty general outside of her pre-Convocation name.

On the highest floor of the Capitol building at the center of fair, gleaming Amaurot, the Convocation of Fourteen—minus one—sat convened upon their time-honored Seats. An air of palpable celebration tinged with seriousness hung in the chamber, for they had convened to carry out one of their most sacred responsibilities. Before them had come a citizen of Amaurot, chosen by her peers as the individual most suited to take up the vacant seat of the Fourteenth.

Ahead of her sat Lahabrea, the Speaker, with the other Twelve surrounding her as if to form a metaphorical circle of the world’s knowledge around her. Opposite the Speaker’s Seat rested the Seat of the Fourteenth, with her, the candidate, centered between the two, hands folded and head bowed in a sign of the respect she felt due the most honorable Convocation.

But the Speaker was quick to bid otherwise, both with a gesture of welcome and—more fitting—his words. “Bow not your head, for today you come before the Convocation of Fourteen as an equal, elected by your fellow citizens to aid us in the stewardship of this star.”

“O-of course, esteemed Lahabrea,” the woman stammered, straightening her shoulders and lifting her face so that she might look at each of the Thirteen before her in turn. All around, she saw faces smiling in welcome, save for one to her right, whose familiar half-smile said something else entirely: _Do not be so nervous. ‘tis no more than formality..._

Lahabrea continued, drawing her attention back to the Speaker. “Your talents come highly recommended, citizen Athena, not only by your peers, but by one of our own: the honorable Emet-Selch, whom I understand you knew long before he rose to take his own Seat.”

To her right, Emet-Selch’s gaze suddenly turned elsewhere, and were the eyes of the Convocation not upon her, Athena might have cracked a wry smile of her own. “Yes, Speaker. I have known H—Emet-Selch for many of our star’s cycles.”

“A welcome thing indeed, for that familiarity shall serve you well while you grow used to your duties as a member of the Convocation.” If Lahabrea noticed her near-slip of the tongue, he made no visible sign of it. “You understand the responsibilities of the Fourteenth, I trust, citizen Athena?”

Her affirmation came eagerly. “Of course, Speaker. The Fourteenth is bid to act as an agent and representative of the Convocation beyond the walls of Amaurot. From her journeys abroad, she returns to the Convocation with news of the wider world, that we—they—might best know how to guide both mankind and the star on their true course.”

Lahabrea smiled a plain, professional smile. “Excellent. You understand then, the crux of our dilemma as stewards of both Amaurot and our star—none of us can be both here and elsewhere at once. And so, it will fall to you to be our ears and eyes throughout the world—a most important charge, but not your only one. In all things, you are to be our guide, for the flock of the Convocation would be lost for want of their Shepherd.”

Athena nodded once more, and the Speaker continued. “Rest assured, you will need not act alone. Your fellows of the Convocation will be ever ready to assist in solving whatever troubles you may discover in your travels.”

As he spoke, he turned his gaze to each of the Convocation, awaiting a nod of affirmation, which they all gave without objection. “Only some small formalities remain, then. On behalf of the Convocation, I bid you welcome to our order. Most often you will stand apart from us, but when needed, you will stand beside us. All that you might steer mankind and the very star upon their true course.”

Turning toward Emet-Selch, whose gaze had finally fallen back upon his old friend, Lahabrea gave a nod of approval. Emet-Selch then rose from his seat, calling the black mask of the Fourteenth to one hand with a snap of the other. Moving to stand before the newly appointed Fourteenth, he held out the mask in offering. “For yours is the seat of Azem, the Shepherd, and by this name shall your every action be guided.”

Athena’s hands shook as she took hold of the mask and accepted her duty. With solemn reverence, she bowed her head, exchanging the white mask on her face with the black mask of the Fourteenth, and thus accepted the esteemed mantle of Azem.


End file.
